Rangers in Concert
by Deepthroat Ghoul
Summary: The Roaches are performing live in Angel Grove, but Divatox wants to make sure that their performance goes out with a bang... literally! Also, the rest of the Millenium Message is finally seen.
1. Act 1

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I don't own _**Power Rangers**_. Now, what you're about to see is a fan-fictionialized version of one of the many unproduced Powers Rangers episode scripts.

Now keep in mind, I've never seen the _**Gekisou Sentai Carranger**_ episode that this story would've gotten its fight footage from, so you'll have forgive how the Zord fight goes.

You can place this story between "Cars Attack" and "Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers". I'll explain one small difference between the original script and my fanfic version at the end, OK? Also, some of the Rockin' Roach's dialogue has a couple of hidden lyrics from certain songs. Please rate and review, now let's Shift into Turbo and get on with the story...

--------------------------------------------------

**Power Rangers: Turbo**

**Rangers in Concert**

originally written by Colleen White

turned into a fanfic by Piston1984

--------------------------------------------------

**Act 1**

--------------------------------------------------

It was another beautiful day in Angel Grove, as a song from a music band called the Roaches blared from the KAGV radio station.

Inside the station, Tanya finished the song and put down on the console a CD cover with a picture of a roach on it, as she said, "That was "New Times" by The Roaches. And speaking of everyone's favourite bugs, don't forget that this week, we'll be giving away free tickets to the Roaches' sold-out concert. Just call when you hear this sound..."

Tanya pressed a button, and the sound was a woman screaming.

"And I'll be right back after this." said Tanya, as she pushed another button to play a commercial and busy herself.

Through the window behind her was Mr. Marshall, the station manager, who entered Tanya's studio and stood in the doorway, and asked, "Tanya?"

"Hi, Mr. Marshall..." responded Tanya, who looked up to see her boss. Suddenly, her face tensed and she let out a scream (sounding like the one from earlier), while pointing at the doorway. Mr. Marshall turned to see what Tanya was pointing at. It was a cockroach, which slowly climbed down the door jam.

"I see we have a friend." said Mr. Marshall, as Tanya quickly swatted the bug away. It landed on the ground and scampered under a crack in the wall.

Mr. Marshall then continued, "I guess I need to get this place exterminated. Anyway Tanya, I just wanted to see how well you're doing."

Tanya replied, "I'm doing fine, sir."

"That's great! Well then, keep up the good work, Tanya." said Mr. Marshall, who then exited the room, as Tanya went back into her studio, discretely looking around, checking under papers and under the console for more cockroaches, while quietly grumbling, "I know there's more of you little punks in here!"

Just then, the commercial ended. Tanya quickly sat back down, put on her headphones, and said into the microphone, "OK all you Roach fans, listen up." She pushed the button, and the scream was heard again.

Tanya resumed, "You heard it! Call now for your chance to win free tickets to the Roaches!"

With that said, the telephone lines started to light.

Meanwhile, inside the control room of Divatox's Subcraft, which was still swimming under the Angel Grove lake, Elgar was using the telephone, as Divatox entered behind him.

Elgar moaned, "Come on! Come on!"

Divatox shouted, "Elgar! What are you doing?"

A startled Elgar quickly turned around to see his aunt, and answered, "Who, me? I was, uh, just, wrong number!" He quickly said into the phone before hanging up, "And don't call here again!"

"Don't give me that! You were trying to win tickets to that rock concert." said Divatox.

Elgar moped, "Well, it _is_ sold out."

"Good thing I bought my tickets early." responded Divatox, who held up several concert-ticket-sized envelopes. Elgar tried to reach for one of them, as he said with glee, "Ooh ooh Auntie! You remembered my birthday. Thank you. Thank you!"

Divatrox quickly swiped the envelopes away from her nephew, as well as tell him, "Don't be a dolt. These aren't for you."

Elgar asked, "Then who are they for? You couldn't possibly have that many friends."

Divatox shot him a dirty look, and explained, "But someone else we know does."

"You mean the Power Rangers?" asked Elgar.

Divatox smiled and answered, "Uh-huh. And I have the perfect messenger to deliver the good news." She then turned to Porto and said, "Porto, bring in Rockin' Roach."

Porto nodded and stepped aside to reveal Rockin' Roach, a giant black cockroach monster with a tape player strapped around his waist. Rockin Roach said, "Are you ready to rock?"

The Piranhatrons cheered wildly.

"No, I said, are you ready to rock?!?" asked Rockin' Roach, prompting the Piranhatrons to cheer ever more louder. Divatox gave Rockin' Roach the tickets

Elgar pulled out his sword, and asked his aunt about Rockin' Roach and the concert, "You mean he gets to go to the concert too? Can I go? Please, please?"

Divatox picked up a detonator that was sitting on the console, gave it to Elgar, and told him, "If you don't mind doing a little job for me on the way, I think you'll be able to find some time to enjoy the show. But you'd better watch out. I hear the encore ends with a real bang!" Divatox laughed manically.

Shortly, Elgar and Rockin' Roach arrived at the concert hall. The marque read, "Tonight Only! The Roaches Live in Concert!"

"The Power Rangers will meet their awesome end, and I don't wanna miss a thing!" sang Rockin' Roach, who was playing air guitar.

Elgar, holding the detonator, looked up at the sign and said, "Ya, there'll be one roach live tonight, that's for sure! And, a few others fried!"

With that said, Elgar and Rockin' Roach both laughed.

--------------------------------------------------


	2. Act 2

--------------------------------------------------

**Act 2**

--------------------------------------------------

At the Juice Bar, Tommy and Katherine were seated at the counter, as Lt. Stone was behind it, serving customers. Stone's niece, Jenny Hunter, was waiting tables. Bulk and Skull, still trapped in the bodies of monkeys, sat nearby on another table. Just then, Ashley came running in with a ticket envelope, gleefully screaming, "I won! I won! I'm going to see the Roaches!"

Tommy said to Kat and Jenny, "Hey, Ashley won! Cool. Free tickets to the Roaches! What I wouldn't do to get my hands on those!"

Jenny rhetorically asked, "Would you sing in public?"

Upon hearing that question, Lt. Stone reached under the counter and pulled up a portable Karaoke machine, prompting Kat to ask, "Huh? Is that one of those sing-along things, a Karaoke machine?"

"That's right. The Songbird 2000. Jenny thought it would be good for business to host a sing-along night. And I have a great prize for the first contest..." replied Stone, as he again reached under the counter, and this time pulled up a ticket envelope.

Awestruck, Tommy asked, "No way! Roaches tickets?"

Lt. Stone calmly answered, "Front and center. So will I be seeing you two at the sing-along?"  
Kat replied, "I don't know."

"Thanks, but singing isn't my thing." quipped Tommy, who took a good gulp from his drink.

At the other table, the Bulk and Skull chimps overheard everything, as Skull told Bulk about Tommy's singing skills, "He's right. I've heard him sing. That's a bad idea."

Bulk agreed, "Yeah, but it may be a good idea for us."

"Huh?" asked Skull.  
Bulk said, "Come on, Skull. We've got some practicing to do."

The two simians then got off their table and left.

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove Park, Carlos and Adam were practicing some soccer moves. A middle-aged man sat nearby and had a large boom-box. There was a pay phone near as well. While the two teens did some amazing soccer moves, the ticket scream was heard on the radio, followed by Tanya's voice saying, "Call now to win our last pair of tickets to tonight's sold-out concert!"

Upon hearing that announcement, Carlos asked Adam excitedly, "Adam, did you hear that? The last pair!"

Adam pointed at the pay phone and told his soccer buddy, "Come on!"

The boom-box man at the bench had eyed the phone as well, and the three raced to the booth. Unfortunately for Adam and Carlos, the boom-box man got there first, dialed the numer, and shouted excitedly, "Hello! I won! I won the tickets!"

Adam and Carlos both looked disappointed and started to walk away.

"Sure, I'll hold." said the boom-box man, when Divatox's periscope popped up from a nearby water source.

Inside the Subcraft, a sneering Divatox stepped away from her periscope and said furiously after getting a look at the boom-box man, "No! That nobody's going to get the tickets instead of a certain somebody!"

Elgar, who was nearby, asked confused, "Huh?"

Divatox barked the following orders at a huge army of Piranhatrons, "Piranhatrons, stop that nobody, and make sure the somebody gets the tickets!"

Back in the park, the boom-box man was still waiting on the phone, when the Piranhatrons showed up, scaring the boom-box man, who quickly ran away in a panic, leaving the phone dangling. Adam and Carlos turned around when they heard the boom-box man scream, and saw the Piranhatrons.

Adam shouted at the Piranhatrons, "Hey! Leave that guy alone!"

"As you wish!" said one Piranhatron, as the humanoid fish soldiers attacked!

Adam ducked a few punches from three Piranhatrons, then took Piranhatron #1 down with a sweep kick, hit Piranhatron #2 with a thrust to the chin, and downed Piranhatrons #3, #4, and #5 with a triple-punch/thrust kick/jump-kick combo.

Carlos executed a soccer tackle on Piranhatron #6, hit a double clothesline on Piranhatrons #7 and #8, and finally clocked Piranhatrons #9 and #10's heads together.

These beatings forced the Piranhatrons to retreat, as Carlos asked Adam, "What's with them, Adam? Ever since I met you, I keep running into monsters."

Adam just shrugged it off by saying, "I'm sure it's just your imagination, Carlos."

As Adam tried to change the subject, the two men could hear Tanya's voice coming from the phone, "Hello? Hello?"

Carlos ran over to the phone, picked up the receiver, and asked, "Hello?"

Tanya then announced, "Congratulations, you've just won tickets to the Roaches' concert!"

Carlos whooped with excitement, as he turned to Adam and said, "Whoo! Let's go!"

Knowing that something wasn't right after the recent Piranhatron attack just now, Adam said, "Great Carlos, but I'd better meet you there. I gotta check something first."

"OK. See ya there." replied Carlos, who then walked off. Adam looked around and teleported out when the coast was clear...

At the Power Chamber, Adam teleported in. A ticket envelope was on the console. Justin and Alpha 6 were at the medical table working on the Blue Senturion.

Adam approached Justin, asking him, "Hey Justin. What's going on?"

Justin explained, as he handed Alpha a screwdriver, "Alpha and I are trying to retrieve that message that Divatox destroyed."

"What brings you here, Greeny?" asked Alpha.

Adam responded, "I was attacked by fish heads in the park."

Uninterested, Alpha said, "That happens all the time. Why would it make the headlines today?"

Adam then explained, "I was with Carlos. And I got the feeling that they weren't just after me."

Dimitria asked, "Adam, what is it you are thinking?"

"I don't know, but something is going on." replied Adam, who then noticed the envelope and asked, "What's this?"

Justin answered, "Roaches tickets. They were in the mail box, but I can't go. It's a school night. You want them?"

Adam politely declined, telling his fellow Turbo Ranger, "No thanks. I'm already going. But I can stay and help you with Blue Senturion until I have to meet Carlos."

"Cool." said Justin with a smile, as the three went back to work on Blue Senturion.

Back at the Juice Bar, a stage area had been set up for the sing-along with the Karaoke machine. Tommy and Kat were still seated, as Jenny was working the counter, fiddling with the radio, as Tanya's voice boomed out, "And the last pair of tickets go to Carlos Chavez Vallertes."

Kat asked Tommy, "Hey, isn't he Adam's friend?"

"Yeah. Some guys have _all_ the luck." sighed Tommy.

Jenny interjected, "Talk about luck. I just found this in my purse." She showed them a ticket envelope.

"You found a Roaches ticket in your purse?" asked Kat.

"Yeah, cool, huh? I'm pretty sure that Uncle Jerome gave them to me, but he denied it. Oh well, I'm just psyched to go." replied Jenny with a big grin.

Tommy returned the smile and said, "Have fun."

Jenny then moved off, as Tommy groaned to Kat, "Man, everyone's going but us."

Kat pointed out, "There's still the Karaoke contest."

Speaking of which, on the stage were Bulk and Skull, as they held microphones.

Skull asked, "Bulkie, are you sure this is going to work?"

Bulk responded, "Sure. When they see how well we sing, they'll know we are really humans."

Skull muttered, "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"It's time for our rendition of "Feelings"." said Bulk, as Skull turned the machine on, but instead of melodic music ensuing, the monkeys' shrieking filled the air. Everyone, including Tommy, Kat, and Jenny, covered their ears, and several glasses shattered, including some on a tray Lt. Stone is carrying.

Stone was not pleased, as he shouted at the two apes, "You two, get away from there!" He shoo'ed them away, as Tommy nonchalantly remarked, "I think I'd better plan on not going to the concert, unless Tanya has any leftover tickets."

Meanwhile, back at KAGV, Tanya was preparing to leave for the day, when Mr. Marshall came in, saying, "I'm going home now."

Tanya said, "Bye."

Mr. Marshall also added, "Oh, we're expecting a promotional item, Tanya. Sign for it if it comes, OK?"

"Sure thing, boss. Bye." responded Tanya, as Mr. Marshall exited the station.

Tanya thought to herself, as she also exited, "Promotional item what could it be? Hmm, it's probably something for tonight's concert."

As she exited the KAGV radio station, Tanya found herself face-to-face with the Rockin' Roach, struck a fighting stance, and said, "That better be the promotional item, I hope!"

Rockin' Roach asked, "Want some free concert tickets?"

"Who are you?" asked Tanya.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend" remarked Rockin' Roach, who threw the tickets into the air. They landed on the ground, and when Tanya bent down to pick them up, Rockin' Roach vanished.

Confused, Tanya asked herself, "Where'd he go? He's probably up to no good...!" She then teleported away.

Meanwhile, at the Juice Bar car park, Tommy and Kat were walking towards Tommy's car, when all of a sudden, two Piranhatrons appeared. It's now a stand-off!

--------------------------------------------------


	3. Act 3

--------------------------------------------------

**Act 3**

--------------------------------------------------

The two Piranhatrons were closing in on Tommy and Kat.

"What do they want?" asked Kat, who knuckled up.  
Putting his fists up, Tommy demanded to the Piranhatrons, "Get away from my car!"

The two fish soldiers attacked, trying to get Tommy and Kat away from the car, so the Rockin' Roach could place the tickets inside. Rockin' Roach placed an envelope with "From a friend" written on it on the front seat.

Tommy took out Piranhatron #1 with a series of well-placed roundhouse kicks.

Kat managed to floor Piranhatron #2 with her combined graceful ballet and martial arts skills.

Rockin' Roach then hid in the bushes, watching to make sure Tommy and Kat get the tickets.

When the fight was over, and the two Piranhatrons retreated, Tommy and Kat returned to Tommy's car, as Kat asked her boyfriend, "I wonder what that was all about?"

Not answering the question, Tommy noticed the envelope in his car, and asked, "What's that?" He opened his car door, picked up the envelope, read the message, and asked, ""From a friend"?"

"Open it!" said Kat, as Tommy opened the envelope and took out the tickets, much to his surpise, as he said, "Oh man! I don't believe it. Two tickets to the Roaches' concert!"

Kat remarked, "That's some friend."

Tommy then turned to his girlfriend, and told her playfully, "Come on, _you_ gave them to me."

Kat backed off, while saying, "It wasn't me."

"Well then, who did?" asked Tommy.

"A Roaches fan?" responded a confused Kat.

Rockin' Roach laughed, waved goodbye, and Tommy saw him disappear.

Like Tanya and Adam, Tommy also knew something wasn't right, and told Kat, "Or just a big roach. Let's get to the Power Chamber, Kat. I don't like taking gifts from bugs."

With that said, they looked around and teleported out.

Back at the Power Chamber, Justin, Alpha, and Adam were still working on Blue Senturion, who had his back open and some wires hanging out. Tanya teleported in, then so did Tommy and Kat.

Tommy asked his fellow Turbo Rangers, "Have you guys seen anything weird today?"

Tanya answered first, "If you consider giant walking cockroaches weird, then count me in."

Adam agreed, "Maybe it's just all the excitement about the concert. Everyone I know is going to the concert."

Kat added, "Me too. Jenny, Ashley..."

"Carlos..." said Adam.

"Even I got free tickets." replied Tanya.

Dimitria asked the Turbo Rangers, "Rangers, when is coincidence not a coincidence?"

Tommy pondered and caught on, then turned to Alpha and said, "When it's a plan. Alpha, can you pull up the concert hall on the viewing screen?"

"Righto." said Alpha, as he pushed some buttons, and the concert hall exterior came up on the screen. People were milling about, starting to enter.

"Now do a scan for any detonators in the area." said Tommy, as Alpha pushed some more buttons, and the screen pin-pointed an area where Ashley, Jenny, and Carlos wait and chat. Hidden in a crevice was the detonator.

Adam pointed at the screen, saying, "There!"

Suddenly, the Rockin' Roach appeared at the concert, as Tanya said, "I don't think that roach is with the band."

"Shift into Turbo!" said Tommy with determination, as he, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Justin activated their Turbo Morphers to become the Turbo Power Rangers once again!

The Turbo Rangers arrived at the concert hall to face the Rockin' Roach, as the Red Ranger told the innocent bystanders, "Stand back, everyone!"

Divatox was watching the face-off at the concert hall from her periscope, then ordered, "Yes! Now I have them. Fire the torpedoes!"

The torpedoes were fired from the Subcraft, and hit the Rockin' Roach, who grew to a gigantic size, and began terrorizing the concert hall, as Red Ranger gave the following orders to his fellow Rangers, "You guys, call on the Zords. I'll stay here and get the detonator."

Green Ranger said, "I'll call on Blue Senturion to help."

"I'll get there as soon as I can." said Red Ranger, who then ran towards the detonator, while the other Turbo Rangers called on the Turbozords, calling out, "We need Turbozords, now!"

The five Turbozords showed up, along with the Robo-Racer, piloted by the Blue Senturion. The Turbo Megazord was formed, and the Robo-Racer transformed into Battle Mode. Red Ranger was not in the Turbo Megazord cockpit.

Blue Senturion said to the giant cockroach, "Rockin' Roach, you are in direct violation of disturbing the peace!"

As the two Megazords knuckled up, Rockin' Roach threatened his adversaries by singing, "So you think you can stop me and destroy the detonator?"

Green Ranger didn't feel threatened, and said, "When we're done with you, you'll be singing the blues!"

"Yeah!" agreed Blue Ranger.

With that said, Rockin' Roach started charging towards the two Megazords. Turbo Megazord and Robo-Race each exchanged a couple of punches and kicks to Rockin' Roach, who retaliated by shooting deadly musical notes at the two Megazords, causing them to spark like crazy, and shake their cockpits!

"Whoa! I hope Tommy disposes of that detonator in time!" said Pink Ranger.

Yellow Ranger retorted, "I don't know if _we'll_ last that long!"

Inside the concert hall, Red Ranger ran to the area where the detonator was placed. Ashley, Jenny, and Carlos were hiding nearby, as Ashley said, "The Red Turbo Ranger!"

Red Ranger told the three teens, "Stand back please."

The three teens moved away, as Red Ranger took out his Turbo Blaster and blasted the detonator.

"That's that out of the way. Now to go help the gang!" said Red Ranger, as he jumped into the Turbo Megazord cockpit, rejoining his comrades, as well as telling them, "The detonator's been destroyed, guys. Now, let's squish this bug!"

"Right!" said the other Turbo Rangers.

Rockin' Roach taunted his foes by singing, "Born to destroy the Power Rangers, I was born to destroy the Power Rangers!"

Red Ranger laughed and said, "Oh, you were born to do something alright; lose!"

Blue Senturion interjected, "Time to face the music!"

As the Rockin' Roach fired more musical notes of destruction, the Turbo Megazord drew its shield, and the Robo-Racer drew its riot shield. The notes bounced off both shields, and flew right back at the Rockin' Roach, dealing heavy damage to him, and making him sing, "Those deaf, dumb, and blind Rangers sure put up a mean fight!"

"Activating Synergizer Blaster mode!" said Blue Senturion, as the Robo-Racer drew its Synergizer Blaster and fired ten shots at Rockin' Roach.

"Activate Turbo Megazord Saber, now!" said Red Ranger, as the Turbo Megazord drew its Turbo Saber, then activated its spin-out finisher and sliced Rockin' Roach across the chest.

As he was falling, Rockin' Roach's final words were, "Thank you, good night!" With that, the Rockin' Roach exploded, as the Turbo Megazord and the Robo-Racer both stood tall! Blue Senturion saluted the Turbo Rangers on a job well done.

Back aboard the Subcraft, an annoyed Divatox griped to Rygog, "No, no, no! I'm too close to give up. Rygog, get down there and get those teens!"

"Yes!" said Rygog, as he vanished.

Back at the concert hall, as she, Ashley, and Carlos were surrounded by Rygog and his Piranhatrons, Jenny said, "That's not good enough for me!"

"Get them!" ordered Rygog, as the Piranhatrons charged towards the three teens.

Carlos delivered a double clothesline to Piranhatrons #1 and #2, put both Piranhatrons #3 and #4 in a vicious double headlock, knocked down Piranhatron #5 with a mule kick, and finally threw the remaing Piranhatrons out the door.

Ashley grounded Piranhatron #6 with a vertical slash, executed a backflip to kick Pirahnatron #7 in the jaw, delivered a flying side kick to Piranhatron #8, and then took down Piranhatrons #9 and #10 with a 360° sweep.

Jenny easily mowed through Piranhatrons #11, #12, #13, and #14 with a super flurry of punches and kicks, and delivered a grand uppercut to Piranhatron #15.

Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya, all unmorphed, showed up at the concert, saw the fight, and joined in, using their martial arts skills. The fight was now under control, and Rygog's bunch were defeated and retreated. The kids regrouped, as Tommy said to Jenny, Ashley, and Carlos, "You guys handled yourselves pretty well."

"I can take care of myself." replied Jenny, dusting off her knuckles.

Ashley quipped, "Me too."

Carlos wiped the sweat from his forehead, and retorted, "What a day. Twice I'm attacked by monsters, and now the concert's been postponed."

"I've seen enough bugs for one day." said Tanya in agreement.

"Come on, let's go see what's up at the Juice Bar." said Adam, as the seven teens headed off. A periscope popped out of a nearby water source.

With Elgar, Rygog, and Porto looking on, Divatox was not happy, as she watched the seven teens walk away triumphant, as well as bang her fist on the console and say, "So everybody's buddy-buddy now. It won't be long before they're on to me. No matter. I'll be ready. There will be no future for the Power Rangers!"

As they returned to the Juice Bar that evening, Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, Carlos, Ashley, and Jenny all entered and sat down. The karaoke stage was still set. Quietly, four grungy band member type guys carrying musical instruments walked in.

Kat first noticed them, and asked, "Hey, isn't that...?"

"Oh my gosh it is! The Roaches! I must get their autograph!" answered Ashley, going into hyperactive fangirl mode, as she approached the band, with Jenny following behind and asking the Roaches, "Hey guys, can I get you something?"

Ashley also asked, "Will you sign my sleeve?"

Roach member #1, John, answered, "Sure. We love our fans."

Roach member #2, Paul, added, "Yay. We're really bummed we had to move the gig."

Roach member #3, Ringo, said, "So we thought this would be the best place."

Roach member #4, George, quipped, "We've got a new song we need to try out before we go into the studio tomorrow.

Jenny and Ashley exchanged looks, as Ashley said with a coy smile, "I think I can help you out."

Later that very same evening, the Roaches were now on the stage. The Juice Bar was filled with fans. The Roaches performed a great new song. All the Rangers, old and new, looked on. After the song, everyone smiled and applauded. In the midst of the applause, the Turbo Rangers were beeped. They moved off to a very secluded spot and teleported out.

Back at the Power Chamber, Alpha was with the Blue Senturion, who was now fully assembled, as the four teens entered.

Tommy asked, "What's up, Alpha?"

"I finally got Blue Senturion's replay fixed." responded Alpha.

Adam then curiously asked, "And?"

Dimitria explained, "Rangers, perhaps all your questions will now be answered."

Alpha pressed some buttons, and the Blue Senturion came to life and said, "Power Rangers, let me show you the Millenium Message." The Blue Senturion then stood up from the medical table, and the hologram from "The Millenium Message" played, but this time, it was unterrupted. Slowly, the faces of the future Power Rangers were revealed. The Turbo Rangers all looked on in awe, as the final shot of the tape freezed on the four new Rangers in spandex with their helmets off.

**The End.**

(The story continues in "Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers" and "Passing the Torch".)

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** OK, I'll now explain that one tiny difference between the original script and my fanfic: First off, the original script featured a black dude named Michael, who would work with Tanya as her intern. However, since Michael was renamed T.J. and first appeared in "Passing the Torch", I was so completely careful as to edit him out of my fanfic version, as well as give some of his lines to Carlos. And finally, the reason I wrote this fanfic is to explain how Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya knew who their replacements were at the end of "Passing the Torch, Part 2".

On a side note, in case you haven't guessed the lyrics in Rockin' Roach's dialogue, here they are:

1."The Power Rangers will meet their awesome end, and I don't wanna miss a thing!" = "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith, even though that song was released in 1998.

2."So you think you can stop me and destroy the detonator?" "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen.

3."Born to destroy the Power Rangers, I was born to destroy the Power Rangers!" "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen.

4."Those deaf, dumb, and blind Rangers sure put up a mean fight!" = "Pinball Wizard" by The Who.

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
